One Unexpected Holiday
by ConnorTempleHatterPotts
Summary: Connor and Abby get an unexpected holiday, and Connor gets ONE BIG unexpected holiday within that! rated M for safety. This is dedicated to my good friend, PrimevalChick! Hope your insomnia goes away and you find your sudoku book!  now chapter 2 added
1. Chapter 1

**For PrimevalChick! Get better soon, Thea! :)**

* * *

One Unexpected Holiday

Connor turned his head, looking at the electronic clock next to the couch... it was three in the morning and yet another sleepless night for Connor. He had only slept 3 hours or less every night for the past week, and it was starting to affect his work at the ARC. Lester had been riding him to get a hundred things done, but nothing was working right and it was killing Connor. What he needed more than anything right now was sleep, though… and all he could do was lay on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about whatever ran through his head.

Finally he gave up on trying to fall asleep and figured he'd do something productive, presuming he didn't screw it up like everything else recently. Sitting up on the couch, he looked at the messy flat... "Guess it's a start," he muttered to himself. Connor hated having to clean the flat, but there wasn't really much else he could do with how foggy his head had been lately; he needed something to do that didn't take much thought.

He picked up a pair of dirty boxers off the floor, flinching when he saw Sid sleeping under them. The Diictodon whined a complaint and looked up at him. "Oh… Sid, mate, you scared me. What are you doin' under there? Eh?" Sid cried loudly and Connor laughed, picking him up; he set the Diictodon down on his bed next to Nancy, who was curled up sound asleep.

"What are you doing still up?" Abby asked, coming into the living room.

"Oh… I can't sleep," Connor admitted.

"Again? Connor, this has been going on for a week now… I'm worried about you."

"Nah, Abs, I'm fine," he lied.

She eyed him skeptically. "Yeah. Well, come on then; you can sleep in my bed, it's more comfortable."

His eyes lit up and wide, devious, grin stretched across his face. "Yeah?"

She slapped him on the arm. "Not like that, you idiot."

"Ow! Alright… you said it, not me."

Abby chuckled. "_You_ can sleep in my bed, and _I'll_ take the couch. For tonight," she added.

"Okay. You sure you don't want to just… share the bed? I mean…" She slapped him again and they both laughed.

"Get some sleep, Con."

He walked off and Abby heard her bedroom door close. She sighed and laid down on the couch.

Connor went into work the next morning, and just like the other days… he couldn't do anything right. He'd spilled coffee on Becker, he tripped over one of the cords on the A.D.D., disconnecting it and missing an anomaly while it was offline, and he almost let the dinosaur they were trying to get back in the anomaly go. Needless to say… it had been a bad day, and the day was only half over.

Now he was trying to fix the Anomaly Locking Device since the dinosaur they'd chased today broke it. He wasn't having much luck though.

"Temple!" Lester yelled, walking to him.

"Yup?" he replied hesitantly.

Lester didn't look happy. "Right, I don't know if you've noticed, but you've been like a one-man-wrecking-ball around here for the past week."

"Sorry, Lester. I just-I haven't been getting any sleep."

"Ah, well maybe you need… and, God, I hate to say it, but maybe you need a vacation," he said with reluctance.

"Whataya mean?"

Lester exhaled. "Look, uh… I've got a reservation at a nice hotel in Cardiff, but my plans have changed so I would just cancel them anyway. If you want, you and Abby can go up there; take a break, get back to where you don't break things, hm? It's Friday so I'll give you the rest of today and the weekend up there, how's that?"

"That's not much of a vacation…"

"What do you think I am? Santa Claus? You've got two and a half days; that should be enough."

"Yeah… yeah alright."

"Good. You can go. And, uh, take lizard girl with you." He pointed at Abby who'd brought Rex with her by mistake- he'd stowed away in the trunk of the Mini.

Connor and Abby went to Cardiff, arrived at the hotel by 6 o'clock and ate free dinner. It was a nice hotel, but didn't allow animals; so they were having Sarah watch Sid, Nancy, and Rex for the weekend.

By the time it was dark, they had one problem to deal with… there was only one bed. Connor figured he wouldn't sleep anyway, so they both kind of ignored the fact; Abby went to bed and Connor was reading a book. It was 3am when Abby woke up, Connor still reading. "Con? Come on, get some sleep," she ordered.

"I can't, Abs. Besides… there's only one bed." He chuckled.

"It's fine. We're both mature adults-" she cut off and rephrased. "We're both adults… get in bed, Connor."

He laughed. "No girl has ever said that to me before."

"Oh, shut up."

Connor got in the bed. It felt weird, being in the same bed as Abby like this. He didn't see the point, anyway; he still wasn't going to sleep.

"Connor?" Abby said.

"Yeah?"

"Still not asleep?"

He laughed. "Unfortunately, no."

She turned to him, propping her head up on her hand. "Then I'll stay up with you."

"No, Abby. That's illogical."

"No it's not. Maybe If I just talk, I'll bore you to sleep," she teased.

Connor laughed. "You could never bore me, Abs."

She smiled, slightly surprised by his response. They both went silent. Abby didn't even really realise what she was doing, but she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Connor's. It was unexpected-for both of them-and much like their first kiss. Abby pulled away, not quite sure why she'd just done that. She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry…"

Connor's face was shocked. He cleared his throat. "No… no, I… thank you," he managed to get out.

Abby was a little embarrassed. Things hadn't really gotten awkward between them since they had their first kiss, so that shouldn't have been any different. "Did you like it?" she found herself asking, though she really didn't know why.

"What?" He was a little taken by surprise. "Yeah… why wouldn't I?" he added with a small chuckle.

She smiled and shrugged. She looked at him and they both moved forward, their lips meeting again, this time Connor was more prepared. Abby, _very_ unexpectedly, pushed her tongue into his mouth, the kiss intensified. She pulled back and laughed at the look on his face. She smiled and said, "Tonight, you're going to sleep." She kissed him again, moving herself from beside him to on top of him, both legs on either side of his hips. She laughed again. "Oh, you're going to sleep," she said deviously and stripped off his shirt.

It was one _very_ unexpected holiday, indeed… and one that Connor Temple will _never_ forget...

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is! A lot of people wanted a second, more steamy chapter. Well here ya go, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Connor awoke, feeling an aching through his body. He thought about how crazy his dream was last night… the lack of sleep really must have been getting to him. Still… it was a very vivid dream. He laughed at the thought that anything like that could ever happen. Then he arched his head up, looking down the length of the bed; he had the sheet covering half his body… he wasn't wearing any clothes, and he saw the tent in the sheet that told him last night… wasn't a dream.

His heart beat fast in his chest as he remembered last night's event. If that had of been a dream, he sure as hell wouldn't feel like he did. A huge grin spread across his face and he laughed out victoriously. He looked over next to him, but Abby wasn't there. Jumping out of bed, Connor quickly tried to find his clothes and force them on.

He fell face down on the ground when he was putting his pants on. "…Ow," he muffled through a mouth-full of carpet. Pulling himself up on his hands, he saw feet in front of his face and looked up, seeing Abby smiling down at him in wonder as to why he was on the floor. Connor jumped up, shaking off the tangled jeans he hadn't managed to get on.

Abby's hair was wet, indicating she'd just taken a shower. Connor wondered how she felt about last night. There was so much he wanted to say and ask her, but the only thing he could make come out was, "What time is it?"

She chuckled. "Noon, actually. You got a full night's sleep last night," Abby said with a satisfied smile.

"Heh, yeah," Connor choked out nervously. "Kinda hard not to after…" He swallowed hard. "what happened."

Abby laughed. "Yeah… well… about that, Con…" she began cautiously.

"Yeah?" he pressed.

"I mean it was… nice, but…" she sighed. "Look, I had a bit too much wine to drink last night. Not to say that I didn't _want_ to do it… I just probably shouldn't have," she added.

"Oh…" Connor's heart sunk.

"Don't look like that, Con," she pleaded. "Look, Connor… I think I've pushed you away enough." She sat down on the edge of the bed, her face serious. "But, I was always afraid that if we told each other how we felt and started dating then… our relationship would change. I just don't want things to be weird between us… and so far you've not convinced me it won't be…"

"But I…w-you…" Connor tried to find words, but all that came out was stuttering; he didn't know what to say.

She sighed. "Exactly. That's why I shouldn't have done that last night. Maybe we should just… forget about it and go back to normal," she suggested, with some resentment at herself. Abby didn't want to hurt Connor but she would rather do that than completely lose their friendship if they dated and it didn't work out. "I don't know… Look, I'm going out for a bit… it's our vacation, let's enjoy it. We'll talk about this later, yeah?"

"…Yeah," he said reluctantly; her words echoing in his head.

Abby smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Right, well I'm… heading out. Going to a movie or something, uh… you should do something too, Con; make something of this vacation, eh?" Connor nodded, forcing a smile. Abby gathered her stuff and left the hotel room.

Connor sat on the edge of the bed; tapping his fingers… he didn't have anywhere to go. He thought about last night and a smile stretched across his face involuntarily. He let his head fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes, determined not to let Abby's indecision about their relationship get to him… not right now, anyway; he would try and enjoy their holiday.

* * *

Abby got back to the hotel at around 8pm. She unlocked their room door and walked inside. "Connor I'm back," she called, but he wasn't in the room… she assumed he'd gone out too.

She went to her bags and grabbed some clothes to change into; a relaxing shower would help get her mind off things. She opened the bathroom door, closed it behind her, and jumped when she saw Connor in the room in a towel. "Oh! Connor… I-I thought you were out, sorry." He must've been taking a shower.

"Uh, it's fine," Connor lied-his cheeks were red with embarrassment; he _was_ almost completely naked.

Abby awkwardly turned around and turned the knob on the door… but it didn't turn. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled at the knob, but no luck; the door wasn't budging. "The doors stuck," she said.

"What?" Connor gasped. He moved to the door and tried to open it as well, but it still didn't budge. "Crap… it did that this morning too." He continued to pull at the door to no avail.

Abby groaned in irritation. "Do you have your phone?"

Connor turned to her, eyebrows raised, and motioned down. "Unfortunately towels don't have pockets," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Well I left mine on the bed. What do we do?"

He sighed. "Uh… wait, I guess. I mean the door can't stay stuck forever, eh? Or wait until the maid comes tomorrow…"

"I can't believe this. So we're just stuck in here until the door unlocks itself or tomorrow when the maid comes? That's great…" Abby complained.

"Guess so."

Abby sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. "Well what now?"

"I dunno… really wish I had clothes on though." Connor laughed.

"Well, I would offer you these… but I don't think they'd fit you." She laughed.

"Yeah, suppose not."

"Besides… I think you look cute in a towel," Abby said, smiling.

"Wha-Really?" Connor was surprised by Abby's statement.

She chuckled. "Yes really. But don't let it go to your head," she teased.

Connor smiled, leaning against the counter. Abby rolled her eyes and stood up, slipping in a puddle of water on the floor. "Whoa!" She fell forward, falling against Connor.

He grabbed her quickly and steadied her, laughing. "You okay?"

She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. "Yeah." She recovered and started laughing. "Thanks for catching me."

Connor held her there as if she was going to fall again. "'Course."

Abby cleared her throat and backed away. After a moment of awkward silence, she said, "Connor… you know what I was thinking about today?"

He shook his head. "No…" he said cautiously.

"I was thinking about us. I know I said all that stuff this morning but… I started thinking that maybe… maybe I'm just over thinking our relationship. We should just… do what we want and see what happens."

Connor was taken by surprise with her sudden change of thought. "Really? So you… you want to have a relationship with me?" he asked, a smile spread across his face.

Abby gave him a look. "Yes… Connor…" She stepped closer to him. "Tell me the truth… that time when I was hanging over the cliff on the other side of the anomaly… what did you say to me? I just… I need to hear it."

He stared at her for a minute. "Abby I…" He sighed and took a deep breath. "Abby I love you… more than anything in the world," he whispered.

Abby smiled. "I knew it." She grabbed his head in her hand and pulled his lips to hers, kissing fiercely. She pressed her tongue past his lips and toyed with the inside of his mouth. He kissed back as soon as he'd past the shock of Abby's sudden kiss.

Abby pulled back from the kiss and looked at Connor's face as it turned from surprised to a huge grin. She smiled, laughing softly at him. Then her eyes narrowed, but the smiled stayed on her face; she looked down, seeing Connor's growing erection. She looked back up at him, fighting back a laugh, and raised her eyebrows at him.

His eyes went wide and he moved his hands to hide the erection. "Sorry!" he apologised. Abby snickered and moved his hands away, watching the confused look on his face. She pressed her body close against him, feeling his heart beat faster at the same time. The look in his eyes was questioning as if saying, _"Is this really what you want?"_

Abby pulled his lips back to hers and tried to let him know this was okay and it's what she wanted. Connor's hands were at her waist now, pulling her closer against him. He moved from the counter, pressing Abby's back against the opposite wall. He kissed down her neck and his hands clawed at her back, but somehow he never got very rough.

She recaptured his mouth, and shoved his back against the door, unexpectedly knocking it open and causing them to fall on the ground. Connor landed on the hard floor. "Ow…" he mumbled.

Abby laughed. "Are you okay?"

He looked around. "Yeah, fine. Uh, mood is kinda killed though, isn't it?" He looked disappointed.

"Hm…" Abby pretended to ponder. She straddled his lap and pressed her hips down, moving her hips side to side against him, feeling his thick erection press against her jeans and a low growl come from his throat when she did so. "Doesn't feel like it to me," she stated with a devious smile.

He smiled and got up off the floor almost at the same time she did. Abby pushed him down onto their bed and ran her hands down his chest. She captured his mouth again and moved a hand down his stomach and further down to between his legs. She gripped him through the towel and he moaned into her mouth. She felt his hand roam to the front of her jeans, pulling the button open and unzipping the zipper. She pressed her hand down against him and he threw his head back against the pillow, groaning deep in his throat.

Abby kissed at his neck and moved her hand back up his chest. He whined involuntarily. She knew he was looking for relief, but she liked teasing him. She laughed to herself, flipping off him and onto her back and slipping off her jeans. Connor didn't hesitate to move over her. He kissed her collarbone and ran his hand up her shirt, then slipped it off quickly.

Abby lifted her hips up against him and he pressed down hard. She moved her hands to his towel, undoing it and throwing it the floor next to the bed. Connor kissed Abby's throat, moving his hands down to her panties and slipping them off. Abby gasped and moaned when he thrust himself into her. He leaned his head against her collarbone, shutting his eyes tight as he shoved himself inside of her. She clawed his back and moaned with pleasure.

Through Abby's screams of ecstasy and his fiery passion, Connor was able to reach full satisfaction for both of them. Eventually they both went limp, a heavy set of sweat covering Connor. He panted and leaned against Abby.

After he caught his breath, he whispered to her, "Better than last night?"

He heard her laugh. "Oh yes."

He smiled happily. "I love you Abs."

"Love you too, Con. Bet you'll sleep well tonight won't you?" she asked, but got no response. As soon as he'd rolled over next to her, he fell asleep. She chuckled out loud and stared up at the ceiling until her eyes fell closed too.

* * *

**Well well... it started out as T and then just turned into this... hope it's good anyway!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, Connor would like reviews on how awesome he is ;)**


End file.
